Pedestriania
Pedestriania is an independent state situated in the central of the known world. Pedestrian City is the capital, which relies heavily on neighbours economically as well as in other fields. The Pedestrian City was the first settlement to be established in the state by Forestian settlers and merchantmen. Shortly after they established the Pedestrian state og laid clame to the entire Pedestrian peninsula. Except the city and Broadland Port, most of the state is entirely dependent on agriculture. Their market includes New Forest state , Herefordshire state , and the Confederacy , which make them vulnerable to recessions in those states. Administration & Politics The Pedestrian state is divided into 8 counties. Pedestrian City County The Pedestrian City is the capital and administrative center of Pedestriania, as well as the origin of the state's name. The city centre area is centered around Main street wich goes from the Pedestrian City station and five blocks northwards, passing among other sites the Pedestrian Hall, (Parliament) the Pedestrian School and the famous Pedestrian Library. To the south and east is mainly residential areas and to the north is the port, an important cargo and passenger node for destinations in the Northern Sea and New Forest. The City is the most important centre for business and trade in the state, and vital for communication. Trenton-in-City consists of two islands: West Tenbury and Trenton that together make up a bow that encircles the city pool the Pedestrian City from north and west. Two bridges connects it to the mainland. The West Tenbury island is an important hub for arriving ships and trade, elsewhere the islands are mostly residential. Undisputed largest county with its 566 inhabitants. Hapton County Hapton County is the residential body to the important Council for Trade, whereof most states are members, is situated. Once an abandoned valley, the settlement has developed upwards the slope, and the land has been cultivated on the hills. Though most of the administrators live either in the Pedestrian City or elsewhere, the county is still important as housing for the workers of the Council. 172 inhabitants. Coventry County Coventry consists of the Coventry settlement and the West Tenbury Islands. In addition to being the most important suburb to Hapton and Pedestrian City, production of wool and fishing are important industries. 247 inhabitants Country County Country is the western farmland plains. Animal husbandry, wool cultivation, agriculture and fishing are paramount industries. Port South is the largest Pedestrian port on the Sutton Sea, important for the trade with the Confederacy, which the state is heavily depent of its market.117 inhabitants. Sutton County Sutton is the farmland on the shore of the Sutton Sea, southmost in Pedestriania. It is famous as the home of the Westerner people and Sutton Cove Manor. 92 inhabitants. Midplain County Midplain the central uphill plain in Pedestriania and includes the Midplain settlement, and Industry Port, one of the many ports on the North Sea. 90 inhabitants. Broadland and New Bayston County Broadland is the farmland in the Broadland Valley in the central-east of Pedestriania. Broadland Manor is a famous sight. New Bayston is a manor in the northeast of the peninsula, close to New Forest. 107 inhabitants. Broadland Port County Broadland Port is a city on an subsidiary to the Liane river, important for the trade between New Forest, New Shropshire and Herefordshire. 188 inhabitants. History -6th Period - Native Westerner tribes live in small settlements mainly in the south and east of the peninsula. Population estimated to be app. 100. 7th Period - Native Westerner tribes arrive in north after being hunted down and chased away by Forestian settlers in New Forest. Population rises to app. 250. 8th Period - Forestian explorer's visit the peninsula for the first time. 9th Period - The Pedestrian City is founded. Later on they establish the Pedestrian State. 1st Pedestrian Civil war. Read more under "Westerner Conflict. 11th Period - The 2nd Pedestrian Civil war. Read more under "Westerner Conflict. Railroads Pedestrian City - New Forest City Pedestrian City (- Felton-Wem - New Forest City) Pedestrian City - Confederacy Pedestrian City - Coventry - Sutton Sea (- Pier - Northshore - Norway - Confederacy - Prosperity Island) Broadland Port - Westfield City Broadland Port (Ingham - Herefordshire Village - Western Hills - North tip - Justice Cross - Westfield Main) Westerner conflict (Sutton conflict) Pedestrian state is a quite divided state with quite a lot differences. The backgroun for this is the chasing away and hunting down of the native people of the Westerners by the first Forestian settlers that had settled in the Pedestrian City. Forestian settlers also have a history of ill-treatment of the Westerners a few Periods earlier when they were chased away from the New Forest peninsula. Shropshereans in Pedestriania, as well as the ruling power, a still being accused of ill-treatment of the local Westerners still living in Pedestriania. 1st Pedestrian Civil War The first civil war on the Peninsula happened shortly after Pedestrian City was established. At this point there were very few settlements on the peninsula, except by Westerner farmers, limited to the southern parts. The conflicts started when Westerner soldiers from Pedestriania raided the settlement that today is Pedestrian City. The conflict escalated when the Forestians brought in private armies supported by rich merchantmen from New Forest to take revenge as well as defending the city. A final battle took place on the Midplain plains where the armies of Pedestrian City met Pedestrian Westerners, backed up by other local Westerner tribes. The Westerners were forced to integrate into Pedestriania, and the state gained rule over all land from the Coventry strait to the jungle in the east. 2nd Pedestrian Civil War After two periods of peace, where the Westerners of now Sutton and Midplain county had participated in elections by the Pedestrian state, the conflict rose up again after a fight in the Pedestrian Parliament, the Pedestrian Hall. The Sutton representatives left the hall in rage. Shortly after, local Westerners in Broadland Port executed a coup to take control of the chairmanship. Having confiscated the Broadland Port navy, they sailed up the Ingham river, only to be cut off by a private New Forest navy, allied to Pedestriania that sunk most of it. Meanwhile, Westerner forces had marched on South Port, and then Coventry, to take control of these important settlements. A short lasting victory though, since the Pedestrian fleet sailed to Coventry and the forces experienced a long siege. At the same time Pedestrian forces moved towards Midplain, and easily regained control of this areas, before they marched on Sutton Cove. After a short battle the state troops regaine control. Coventry remained under rebel control for some time before they also fleed.